Warriors
The Warriors shown in the Deadliest Warrior series. List of the Warriors from Season 1 Apache - Native-American stealth masters that stamped their name in the Native American world and successfully defended themselves against American forces. Apache Team: Alan Tafoya, champion knife fighter and Snake Blocker; U.S. Army combat instructor. Gladiator- Roman entertainment combatants that were former slaves and criminals and were recognized for their brawn. Gladiator Team: Chris Toress; ancient weapons specialist, Steven Dietrich; gladiator combat instructor, and Chuck "Iceman" Lidell, UFC light heavyweight superstar. Samurai- The disciplined warrior class of Feudal Japan known for their skill in Bushido and Kendo. Samurai Team: Tetsuro Shigematsu; samurai descendent and Brett Chan; Japanese weapons expert and stuntman. Viking- The brutish and bloodthirsty Scandinavian raiders of Old Europe who founded Greenland. Viking Team: Casey Hendershot; viking weapons instructor, and Matt Nelson; viking combat expert and descendant of Danish vikings. Spartan- The ultimate Greek battle powerhouses that made their name at the Battle of Thermopylae Pass. Spartan Team: Jeremy Dunn; fight coordinator and demonstrator, and Barry Jacobson; former military officer that trained in the Spartan Program and Spartan historian and weapons expert, also the historical consultant for Deadliest Warrior. Ninja- Rebels of Feudal Japan, who were also stealthy and sneaky assassination experts that developed the martial art of Ninjitsu. Ninja Team: Lou Klein; Ninjitsu expert, and Michael Lehr; martial arts expert and ninja historian. Pirate- Merciless high seas marauders who founded the Golden Age of Piracy. Pirate Team: Michael Triplett; pirate weapons expert and historian, and David Hernandez, sword fighting instructor and possible descendant of Spanish Conquistadors. Knight- Fully armored swordmasters of Europe who fought in the name of God for their countries. Knight Team: David Coretti; army veteran and sword expert, and Josh Paugh; medieval weapons expert and historian. Mafia- The Italian-American "La Cosa Nostra" that rose to power from the streets of New York in the 1920's. Mafia Team: Joe Ferrante; Mafia weapons expert, and Thomas Bannano; Mafioso descendant and historian. Yakuza- The Japanese gang lords who rose to prominence following the end of the Second World War. Yakuza Team: Zero Kazama; actor and karatedoka, and David Kono; Yakuza descendant and historian. Spetsnaz- The Russian Cold War operatives trained to withstand pain and be secretive. Spetsnaz Team: Sonny Puzikas; former Spetsnaz operative, and Maxim Franz; former Spetsnaz naval operative and combat expert. Green Beret - Elite special forces of the American army, characterized by their distinct headwear. Green Beret team: Matt Anderson; former Green Beret operative, and Sergeant George Gomez; Green Beret combat instructor. Shaolin Monk - The agile and quick-paced pacifist and master of Kung Fu and Zen Buddhism. Shaolin Monk Team: Eric Cheng; Kung Fu master and historian, Wang Wei; Wushu National Champion and Alfred Hsing; stuntman and master martial artist and Chinese weapons expert and historian. Māori Warrior - Tribal brute-force cannibals and islanders of New Zealand. Maori Team: Seamus Fitzgerald; Maori weapons historian and Maori descendant, Jared Wihongi; special forces combat instructor, and Sala Baker; Samoan Islander, stuntman and weapons specialist. William Wallace - The Braveheart rebel leader who led a Scottish rebellion against the British ruling class. WW team: Kieron Elliot; Highlander descendant, historian and weapons expert, and Anthony De Longis; blade master. Shaka Zulu - The influential warlord of the South African Zulu Empire. SZ team: Earl White; Zulu historian and stick fighting master, and Jason Bartley; Zulu combat expert. IRA - The Irish Revolutionaries that waged conflict against the British government to unify and liberate Ireland from their rule. IRA Team: Skoti Collins; IRA historian and great nephew of Michael Collins, and Peter Crowe; IRA weapons expert. Taliban - The Islamic radicals that wage jihad in the name of Allah. Taliban team: Fahim Fazli; former Mujaheddin rebel and Alex Sami; Counter-Terrorism expert. 'List of the Warriors from Season 2' SWAT Team - The special operations arm of U.S. Law Enforcement that use Special Weapons and Tactics to protect and serve the people. SWAT Team: Jon Darrah; SWAT veteran, and Steve Gordon; Metro SWAT operative. GSG-9 - Elite counter-terrorism operatives of Germany. GSG-9 Team: Michael Nagel; German infantry, and Damien Puckler; GSG-9 combat instructor. Attila the Hun - The violent barbaric raider and powerful leader of the Hunnic Empire that ravaged Europe and the Roman Empire. Atilla's team: Sean Pennington; ancient combat swords specialist and Asian historian, and Robert Borsos; expert horsesback archer and Hungarian descendant of the Hun Clan. Alexander the Great - Macedonia's legendary General of Antiquity, mastermind tactician and creator of Pankration. Alexander team: Rashad Evans; UFC fighter and Pankration demonstrator, Peter Van Rossum; Old World historian and Sword and Shield champion, and Kendall Wells; bladed weapon specialist. Jesse James - Former Confederate soldier turned legendary Wild West outlaw and self-proclaimed leader of the James-Younger Gang. JJ team: Joey Dillon; champion gunnslinger and Wild West historian, and J.W. Wiseman; sharpshooting expert. Al Capone - Notorious crime boss who ran mafia operations in Chicago as head of the Chicago Outfit. Al Capone team: Meyer Lansky II; Mafia descendant of Meyer Lansky) and Mafia weapons expert, and Johnny Lew Fratto; Mafia descendant of "Cock-Eyed" Louie Fratto and Al Capone authority. Aztec Jaguar - Mesoamerican man-hunting ritual killers, who served ancient Aztec animal gods. Aztec Team: David Levera; Aztec descendant and marital artist, and Eder Saul Lopez; Aztec combat historian. Zande Warrior - Central African tribal killers that disrupted the old slave trade and spread their empire through the Democratic Republic of Congo and Sudan. Zande team: Coley Mustafa Speaks, Zande combat specialist and descendant, and Gordon Jock, African and Zande historian and weapons specialist. Waffen SS - Shocktroopers of the Third Reich that developed on their own, from Adolf Hitler's bodyguards to nearly-invincible infantry units. Nazi Team: Silvio Wolf Busch; former German military and Nazi historian, and Robert Wilhelm McCain; world and German military historian. Viet Cong - The jungle swamp guerrilla fighters of Vietnam that devastated and forced US Army forces out of their homeland. VC Team: Tuan Nguyen; Vietnam War survivor and insider, and Danny Boyer; Southeast Asia security contractor working for the US and Viet Cong weapons expert. Celt - The Celtic barbarian warriors of Medieval Ireland, and the scourge of the Roman Empire. Celt Team: Francis Brebner; Scottish Highland Games champion, descendant, and weapons expert, William Spencer Dinnean; Irish Celtic descendant and historian), and Dave Baker; sword master. Persian Immortal - The mysterious group of elite footsoldiers from the ancient Persian Empire. Immortal Team: Ardeshir Radpour; Persian historian and equestrian master, and Cyrus Zahiri; Persian weapons expert. Roman Centurion - Single units of the ancient Roman Empire, trained to be efficient in single and group tactics. Centurion Team: Terence Rotolo; ancient combat specialist and possible Roman descendant, and Matt Lasky; Roman weapons historian. Rajput Warrior - India's secret small-sized warrior knights, and valiant vanguard that defended India from invasion acting as independent units. Rajput Team: Gugun Deep Singh; Rajput descendant and weapons expert, Bhajneet Singh; Rajput martial arts expert and Indian historian, and Sukhwinder Singh, Aara expert. Somali Pirate - Modern day pirates of the Somali Coast, who terrorize pleasure cruises and cargo ships. Somali Team: Abdi Ali; Somali native and army veteran, and Haji Ukajh; Somali refugee and weapons expert. Medellin Cartel - Drug lords of Colombia and Central America, once headed by cocaine kingpin Pablo Escobar. Medellin Team: Michael Corleone Sepulved; son of Griselda Blanco and Medellin descendant and insider, and Kenny "Kenji" Gallo; former cocaine smuggler and Brazilian Cartels agent. KGB - The former information gathering agency founded in Soviet Russia to further the spread of Communism. KGB Team: Pavel Ksendz; KGB operator descendant and historian, and Stass Klassen; former Russian military and weapons expert and former KGB operative. CIA - The American intelligence ageny that are good at what they do and even better at keeping it a secret. CIA Team: Michael Baker; former CIA agent and historian, and Frank Dowse; former Defense Intelligence Agency operative. Vlad the Impaler - The Dragon Prince of Romania, whose use of psychological battle tactics and ruthless method of ruling inspired the mythology of Count Dracula. Vlad Team: Vaclav Havlik; medieval sword master, and Brahm Gallagher; Vlad historian. Sun Tzu - Ancient China warfare strategist and author of The Art of War, who defended China successfully in the Han Dynasty era. Sun Tzu Team: Johnny Yang; Chinese martial arts champion, and Tommy Leng; ancient Chinese weapons expert. Ming Warrior - Ming Dynasty frontliners that defended and united China, using black powder rifles and hot coal devices which used a variety of tricks. Ming Team: Jonathan Weizhang Wang; Kung Fu world champion, and Phillip Dang; combative Wushu champion. Musketeer - Elite bodyguards to the king of France, whose kinship and fighting spirit galvanized them into popular culture. Musketeer Team: Xavier Declie; French combat historian, and Luke Lafontaine; sword master. Comanche - Southwest Native Americans whose mastery of horseback riding and combat remained unrivaled in ancient North America. Comanche Team: Joaquin Gonzalez; Comanche horseman, and Jay Redhawk; master horse archer. Mongol - The horse-mounted nomadic warriors who ruled much of ancient Asia with brutal might. Mongol Team: Munkthur Luvsanjambaa; native Mongolian historian, and Jason Nguyen; Asian combat expert. Navy SEAL - Elite special forces of the US Navy, whose exploits are rooted in legend. SEAL Team: Rob Roy; longtime SEAL veteran, and Colin Palmer; former SEAL explosives expert. Israeli Commando - Special commando squads of the Israeli Defense Force who train in the world's harshest conditions to defend Israel on all fronts. IDF Team: Moti Horenstein; Israeli Special Forces Krav Maga instructor, and Mike Kanarek; former member of IDF Orev Golani. List of the Warriors from Season 3 George Washington - The general who successfully led American revolutionaries against ruling British forces and later went on to become the first US President. Washington Team: Paul Suda; 18th Century weapons expert, and Wayne Lee, PhD; Professor of military history. Napoleon Bonaparte - The French Emperor whose brilliant tactics nearly succeeded in taking over all of Europe. Napoleon Team: Mathew Cape; 19th Century weapons expert, and Phillipe Simon; Napoleonic historian. Joan of Arc - The young peasant girl who inspired France to fight for its freedom from the English. Joan of Arc Team: Claire Dodin; 15th century weapons expert, and Timothy Pickels; Military Historian. William the Conqueror - The Norman duke who invaded England and took over the throne. William the Conqueror Team: Jason Mcneil; Medival Combat Specialist, and Stephen Morillo, PhD; Chairman, Wabash College. US Army Rangers - One of the most powerful branches of the US Army, boasting tactics that date back to those of Colonial times. US Army Rangers Team: Ssgt. Tim Kennedy; Legendary US Army Ranger, and Lt. Col. John Lock; US Army Ranger Retiree and Historian. North Korean Special Operations Force - The largest Special Forces team in the world, enforcing the tyrannical North Korean regime. North Korean Special Operations Force Team: Charles Joh; SWAT CDR officer and Tactis Specialist, Ji Jay Kim; Former South Korean Marine, Thomas Rix; Former U.S. Intelligence Officer, and Ho Jin Song; Grandmaster of 9th Degree Hapkido abd 5th Degree Tae Kwon Do. Hannibal - The Carthaginian General of Antiquity whose use of trained war elephants nearly brought down the mighty Roman Empire. Genghis Khan - The Mongolian warlord who united his country and led it to conquer half of the Ancient World. Saddam Hussein - The Iraqi dictator whose use of chemical weapons and genocide led to his deposition and execution by U.S. forces. Pol Pot - The Communist warlord who led the Khmer Rouge to take control of Cambodia at the cost of thousands of lives. Lawrence of Arabia - The British Army Captain whose assistance in the Arab Revolt and archaeological activities in the Middle East made him famous worldwide. Theodore Roosevelt - The Rough Riding Army colonel and outdoorsman who led American troops to victory in the Spanish American War, and became the 26th President of the United States. Ivan the Terrible - The first Tsar of Russia who united his country before falling to paranoia and violence. Hernán Cortés - The Spanish explorer who conquered the Aztec Empire with a small party of men in only 2 years. Crazy Horse - Rebel chief of the Ogalala Sioux indians, who led raids and attacks against U.S. Forces in order to defend the Lakota People's way of life. Pancho Villa - Mexican bandit who became a general in the Mexican Revolution and conducted several raids on American soil. French Foreign Legion - Soldiers of international descent who have come together to protect France's interests around the globe. French Foreign Legion Team: Nick Hughes; Former Legionnaire. Gurkhas - The native people of Nepal, known for their fearless savagery in battle, who serve in armies from Great Britain to Singapore. Vampire - The bloodsucking creatures of the night who stalk through almost every myth known to man. 'Zombie-' The unstoppable undead hordes who shamble through modern fiction. List of the Warriors from Season 4 (upcoming) Category:Lists Category:Warriors